User talk:Boppity Frackle
Original Fozzie =D WOW! I'd never thought I'd see that on the internet. Where's it from? -- Jon (talk) 19:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Jim Henson Hour gravedigger Hi Warrick -- I found the JHH promo slick again -- here's a scan of the gravedigger photo! I have no idea what that was supposed to be a picture of... -- Danny (talk) 21:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Cheers Danny, how intruiging! I'll do some digging! Wozza 10:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Making of MTM Hi Warrick. Here's the link. Go to 6:00. Feel free to add pictures from the video that we can add to the wiki. — Steven 09:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Change of Address UK Episode Are you able to put the UK version of the "Change of Address" episode on YouTube? - Drillbit Taylor (talk) 8:34pm, July 15, 2011 JHH response Hi Warrick, sorry for the prolonged response. I've been on another Google search and have yet to find the original link of the image. The reason I didn't want to give you the link before was because the site was filled with some tasteless images as well as being infected with viruses (I wasn't using my home computer at the time I found it though). But from what I remember, I believe it was the only JHH pic I could find on that particular site (Hard to believe how little pictures of the show I can find even by Googling "Jim Henson Hour"; pretty obscure). Good luck with your DVD project! Sounds AWESOME ;) -- Jon (talk) 13:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Cookie thru the years Hey Warrick, would you mind checking out the question I left here? I know it's been a while, but I think you can probably crack the code. Thanks =) -- Jon (talk) 13:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Willowby DVD Hey, can you check out Talk:Mr._Willowby's_Christmas_Tree -- thanks! — scarecroe 22:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Permission request Hi, I run an AYBS site at: http://www.aybscentral.com I would love to use the images you have at: http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/John_Inman?cb=8261 on my site with your permission. Please let me know either way and if so how you would like them credited. You can contact me via my site. Thanks, Elina Kermit ice cream bar Howdy, pal! Can you confirm over here, that (since it was almost a decade later) they actually did use the same design, and do you remember if it was made by Wall's, and what flavors they used? Thanks for your input! — Julian (talk) 15:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Fluffinella Hey, Warrick, what's the context for the image you added? It doesn't seem to match with the screengrab. Was this a mock-up, a set promotion, what? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Its a photo (one of many) of Fluffinella in the muppet workshop on the Fraggle set. I bought 300 - 400 photos from the filming of Fraggle Rock - they were taken by Stephen Finnie Wozza 18:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Since it's not from an actual episode and didn't match the screen evidence (though I could check the third season; it seems likely they reworked it, especially given how little of the character is actually seen), it needed context. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Zoot 1980s Bubble Shots Can you upload some more 1980s Zoot shots with the "Hensons Associates" and/or "Henson International Television" logo on the bubble and flying to the center of the screen? Then, can you post them on the Jim Henson Company page and arrange them into a gallery? Leave a message. Thanks! :) - Drillbit Taylor (talk) 7:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hooray for the Milkshake! Hi, Warrick! I didn't realize you were a celebrity. That must have been cool to meet and assist Kevin Clash. Congratulations! -- Ken (talk) 06:02, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, congrats Warrick! I'm happy for you! — Julian (talk) 12:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Your page is beyond awesome! I never knew you contributed so much to The Muppets. Again, congrats fer 'yer milkshake! =) -- Jon (talk) 15:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) POP/Rocky Hey Warrick, did you find images of the Crazy Harry poster, and the group poster that you mentioned here? Also, any idea about what's on the Crazy Harry poster's flipside, and where the group poster came from? — Julian (talk) 13:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Julian, they are just jpegs that I found years ago online so I have no iea about whats on the opposite side. I have these images on disc and my disc drive has died, so I wont be able to access them anytime soon! Sorry! Wozza 19:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, I see. I'm sorry to hear that. Good luck with it anyway! — Julian (talk) 20:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Awesome, you found them! Are you certain that the group shot is from this magazine? — Julian (talk) 13:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Not 100% I found it online years ago, there is another that I am SURE is from Pop though - I think I might even own it. I'll have a look Wozza 15:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Is the other one that you are sure about by any chance this one? — Julian (talk) 13:57, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's a nice one, but not the one I'm talking about. The one I think I have is lots of different photos edited together! Not that pretty really! Wozza 19:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Zoot Closing Shots Can you upload some Zoot shots from the 80s with the HA! and/or HIT! logos in better quality? Leave a message. Thanks! User:Drillbit_Taylor (talk) 12:44, June 06, 2010 (UTC) Jim's check Hey, Warrick! Nice check! Where did you find that? I think one of the admins would have a good idea on where to put it. (Maybe on one of the Henson company pages?) It was sure funny to see that cable was only 24 dollars a month back then! -- Ken (talk) 20:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::hey Ken, I found it on an online auction site called iauction! cool eh? Wozza 21:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) UK special [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0331674/ IMDb lists a special titled There's Only One Paul McCartney] which aired on June 2, 2002 in the UK. Being a UK person, do you have any details of this special? According to IMDb, Kermit the Frog appeared on the special, and this might be the link needed to get Paul his own page on the wiki! -- Nate (talk) 18:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea, sorry Nate! Have you tried Youtubing it? Wozza 18:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. I could find nothing. :( -- Nate (talk) 19:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Breakfast Time (show) Heya. Based on the info you added to this, I created a page for Breakfast Time (show). Any more details you can add about the appearance? —Scott (talk) 21:52, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ''The Little Mermaid's Island Hey Warrick. You added that Flounder's sister was named Fin, but I found an article that said she was called Coral (but only in the second episode). Do you have both of these on tape to verify this? -- ''Nate (talk) 00:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Julie picture Hey, Warrick! It looks like you were trying to add a picture to Julie on Sesame Street, but it didn't show up. It looked like the word "File" or "Image" was missing, but it didn't help when I added it. Can you tell what the picture is supposed to be? -- Ken (talk) 04:39, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Fixed! Wozza 09:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Dinah source Hi, Warrick! When you get a chance, could you weigh in on Talk:Dinah!? Your original list of guests doesn't seem to match up with the photos that were later added, so we're wondering what the source was (whether they were different appearances, or just in a later part of the show, or what). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:40, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Individual pictures Hi Warrick! Where did you find these individual pictures of Rowlf, Fozzie, Scooter, and Gonzo? ---- Jesse (talk) 01:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Great picutres of Rusell Harty, where did you get them ?-- MuppetDanny (talk) 11:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Bernie pic Hey Warrick, where did those pictures of Bernie come from. Mainly this one. Does it give credits as to when and with who Bernie is with. I'm thinking that is Wayland Flowers, but it is hard for me to tell. -- Nate (talk) 19:57, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Doh! Im not sure where they came from!! Sorry! It is weird that the guy is performing Piggy! Wozza 19:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Aha! http://weblogs.variety.com/on_the_air/2008/08/bernie-brillste.html Wozza 20:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ? I love your Grover picture on Name That Voice! -- Ken (talk) 01:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I just thought it'd be nice? Wozza 11:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) The Muppets Go to the Movies Hi! I see your uploading some shots from The Muppets Go to the Movies. Very cool! That's probably my favorite special. If you get a chance, might you be able to grab a good shot of Scooter as the Scarecrow (and maybe a better shot of him as Porthos) for the Scooter's Alternate Identities page? 'twould be awesome! --Justin 20:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::DONE! Wozza 20:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Fantastic! Thanks for the Roman Scooter, too. I used to have him on there, but I think he got voted off, but I don't see why we can't add him back. --Justin 21:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Muppet Show Fan Club picture Hi Warrick: What is the story behind that picture that you just added to the Muppet Show Fan Club page? Thanks!— Tom (talk) 21:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Not a clue! sorry Wozza 22:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Could you at least tell me where you found the picture?— Tom (talk) 00:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Joan Rivers: Can We Talk Hey Warrick, nice find! Do you have any pictures for the page, or other details about the appearance? —Scott (talk) 21:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Im uploading screengrabs as we type! Got lots of really rare Jim appearances from the UK TV archives recently! Would love to do that trade sometime... Wozza 21:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, I guess I jumped on it too quick :) About the trade, drop me an email sometime. I need to reorganize some things, but hopefully I'll have an accessible list soon. —Scott (talk) 21:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Hey Warrick, that is a great find! Did Dame Edna or Barry Manilow interact with Kermit and Jim at all, even in the slightest? I would LOVE to be able to tie them into the muppet universe from this appearance. -- Nate (talk) 17:42, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nate, they did throw a couple of one liners to eachother I think. It was quite funny when Jim came onto the stage and kissed Joan (on his right) and then turned to do the same to Dame Edna (on his left) and then just awkwardly nodded at her/him. Wozza 20:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) That works for me. lol -- Nate (talk) 20:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Great pics Warrick :-) What was Jim promoting? He seems to be on quite a few BBC shows at that time.-- MuppetDanny (talk) 20:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) TV magazine cover Hi Warrick! This image doesn't have a home. Do you know anything about it so we can start an article? Is the name of the publication The Register or is it TV Magazine? —Scott (talk) 21:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I think I put it on the TV Guide page? I dont know anything else about it other than the image, sorry. I found it a while ago on eBay Warrick 21:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks -- I've parked it here until we learn more about it. —Scott (talk) 21:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::It looks like that's the Sunday TV section for a newspaper called The Register. -- Danny (talk) 21:36, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Through the Years Hey Warrick, it looks to me like the Bunsen puppet for Haunted Holidays and the one for Bohemian Rhapsody that you added to his history page are one and the same, with the exception that the Haunted Holidays images have unfortunately been stretched a bit (compare with actual video). I'd guess that the variety in hue is due to different lighting and stuff. Are you sure they used yet another new puppet so quickly? Doesn't look like it to me. (In fact, both look like they're just this poor fellow, with his ears fixed and better glasses...) — Julian (talk) 03:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Julian, Im not sure that its not the same puppet - but I think that it is a new puppet, the chin is changed and the ears have changed and color, and we heard that Puppet Heap were rebuilding them Warrick 17:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree that it's a new'er' puppet, with Puppet Heap rebuilding them and all, I just think that we've seen him before at least in these videos and probably even here (as we also got a new Gonzo, Janice, Sam, and possibly more here). Do we have any sources at PH for this kinda stuff, 'cause it's really vague of us to simply go by what we think we're able to see in some cases like this?! — Julian (talk) 19:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::PS: Same goes for your edit on Janice's page. I'd bet it's the same puppet as the one that I added to the lineup. I just think we should try to not have any doubles on them "Through the Years" pages, is all. — Julian (talk) 19:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I agree about having doubles - I don't mind if you make changes to it. I do think that we should have the most current and the most dramatic change in look on there though. Warrick 20:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::What do you think of this and this as a compromise for each? — Julian (talk) 00:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Good idea! That looks much better, thanks Julian Warrick 00:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Warrick's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives